Memories
by Blackwitch31
Summary: OneShot Story-Maxine loves to remember and tells how was her last Martial arts tournament, the Kumite, to the Thundercats!


_Rated **K**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thundercats, just the plot and the OC._

* * *

_Maxine when heard something related to martial arts competition, some memories started to flow in her mind... her last competition before contracting cancer._

_All the Thundercats were curious, and she told about her last Kumite, even explained to them what was the Kumite, referred them her art martial styles and about a friend she met._

_I based this story in a martial arts movie called "Sportblood", with Van Damme, was about the Kumite and other movie called "No Retreat, No Surrender." With the same actor._

_I tried to describe the moves and the blows._

_Did I try to do my best ok?_

* * *

**Memories.**

Lion-O is traveling through the outer territories when he sees a human shuttle, "_Strange... A human vessel here?"_ Think, it's weird and wonders what they're doing here.

He knows that many humans have returned to the mother planet to resume their life, but that ship is very strange, has some strange symbols engraved on its fuselage, "_Humm... Maxine must know what those symbols are all about! "_

He is a little closer, when one of the crewmen sees him going to his meeting, "Stop, Stranger!" Lion-O looks at the human presenting himself, "I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats!" The human responds, "I'm Steve, captain of the shuttle that is behind me." And he points to the vehicle behind him, "The Flagship will arrive soon, the Koru-Kai to organize a martial arts tournament." That awakens Lion-O's attention, "really?" Steve nods, "yes... Our countrymen want to watch a tournament, and we have several fighters from various human colonies! We must celebrate our distant past! " Lion-O gets very thoughtful, "_I can't ask Maxine to join, she has so much to do!" _Steve notices, "is something wrong, my friend?" Lion-O replies, "No, I just have to continue my journey." But Steve gives him a pamphlet, "Take this if you want to watch, there are many art martial styles, and where to go if you want to participate!" Lion-O accepts, "thank you... Steve, I got to go! " Shortly afterward, departs.

In the Lair…

Maxine is making a snack for everyone, she loves to cook, when Snarfer appears, "Maxine, Maxine!" She looks to the little Snarf, "What's up little one?" He rises using his tail, "When do we eat? Your food is much better than my uncle's! " They heard from behind, "Hey... I heard that nephew. " Maxine drops a laugh, "Snarfer... I can't take the credit off your uncle, he cooks well, you're the one who's weird about eating it.

And you hurt your uncle's feelings! " The other gets embarrassed, "let's put this on the table, when the others arrive, they want to eat half the world!" When they heard them, "you see?" Maxine grabs a platter full of hot dogs, while the two snarfs bring the natural juices and fruit, going straight to the dining room.

When they arrived at the said room saw the other Thundercats, "where is Lion-O?" Asks, "He must be arriving, Maxine." Informs Linx-O, the girl puts the platter with the hot dogs on the table, as well the fruit and the natural juice, "He must hurry up, for there may be nothing left!" Pumyra notices the platter, "smells good!" When she goes to get a dog, Maxine stop her with a look, "Let's wait for Lion-O!" His voice is heard, "I'm here, Maxine, shall we eat?" She smiles, Panthro goes to Maxine by giving her a peck on the lips, "must be good!" She asks smiling, "is that you or your belly talking?!" He gives her another kiss, "I think it's me and my nose!" They all sit and enjoy the lunch that Maxine prepared.

"Tell me, Lion-O, has your trip gone well?" He replies, "Yes, I even found a little human shuttle around here." Maxine's look lights up, "I see, have it come from the human colonies scattered across space?" The young leader answers, "yes." She just says, "So I can buy a few things!" Lion-O knows that Maxine needs to relate to other humans since they are a social species, "I forgot to ask them." She sighs, "It's okay." Lion-O bites his hot dog, "Well, I had a chance to talk to the captain." Everyone raises their brow by listening, "His name is Steve, and he came to prepare things for an event." Tygra gets curious, "organize what?" Lion-O ends, "martial arts tournaments... Fighters will come from all the human colonies to fight. " Maxine inspires deep, "it's been a while since I've been in a martial arts tournament." Lion-O asks, "What kind of martial arts?" She replies, "Well, some regional tournaments and a Kumite." And look at the brochure he has in his hand, "Could you give me that pamphlet?" And Lion-O gives it to her, Maxine begins to read what is written there, finally looks at everyone, listening, "What is the Kumite?" She responds to Tygra, "Well it's a Full-contact Martial Arts tournament, come fighters from all over the world to test themselves, and then become the best fighter.

We have to follow certain rules, and above all learn. " So WillyKit asks, "What was it like?" Maxine looks at the young Thunderkitten, "I see you want to know how it went." Lion-O nods, "Yes, I would love to know, how your competition was." She takes a sip in her Natural juice, "I smell that all you want to hear a good personal story, alright I will tell how it was… piece by piece.

**_Flashback..._**

_Earth year of 2013..._

_It was before my cancer, and I was in training to be a Firefighter in that time if I recall… _

_I was training in my Dojo when my master, a native of Beijing, received an invitation, out of the ordinary._

_When I heard my name, went straight to my martial arts master's office, "My master, here I am!" He gives me the letter, and read it getting a little out of hand; as usual, I asked him, "Do you want me to go to the Kumite?" He waves, "Yes Maxine, you're the best student in this Dojo, it's an honor for everyone if you go." I looked at the letter, "Well, I accept." He approaches, "even if you don't win, you bring prestige to our martial arts school." I made a bow, "when do we start training?" The master replies, "From tomorrow!" And he dismissed me, I needed to go talk to my uncles and talk to my superiors at the Fire Station, so I could participate._

_When got home, I talked to them, they don't get too pleased with the idea, "Maxine is too dangerous! We hear it's too bloody and people have died! " I assured them, "Nothing will happen to me, as long you abide by the rules!" My uncle asks, "Where will they be held?" I gave him a simple, "Hong Kong." They both looked at me, "it's an expensive trip!" I just reassured them, "Don't worry, I have expenses paid, including accommodation." My aunt asks, "And when do you start training?" I sat down saying, "Tomorrow, it will be very hard." Then I heard, "go to the Fire Station, talk with your Commander, I'm sure he'll give you a discharge!" Immediately I went to the Fire Station where I had a meeting with the Commander, he hears all I had to say, finally I managed to get a break from my training for a week, but until the eve of my journey I would continue to train at the Fire Station and in the afternoon I would train hard at the Dojo._

_You know my training was too hard, it was just for that tournament... My master was so strict with me, he didn't want me to be sloppy during the tournament, if I lost or won, it would be all in the hands of luck._

_But there was something else that told me a lot of time, "fight with honor, child, respect the opponent and above all... Honor me during the tournament. " I never forgot his words._

_When the day of departure came, I went in style, it would be a 15h trip to China, and I knew the plane would land in Hong Kong._

_During the journey, I took the opportunity to study, sleep and even to meditate, and I did it the best way._

_When I got there it was almost late, and when I came out of collecting my suitcase, I was greeted by a guide, who was explaining everything, and also took me where the Kumite would be held, I showed the letter to the organizers who immediately accepted my inscription, for they knew through the letter that I was a pupil of Chin-Lung, for my master was well known, because he won some Kumites and fought with honor._

_Not to mention that I practiced some martial arts modalities. " _

**_Flashback End_**

Linx-O interrupts her, "Sorry to interrupt young Maxine, what are the modalities you practice?" The girl responds, " Wing-Chun, Jeet Kune Do and a little boxing, plus Street martial arts." Linx-O knows she trains a lot, she doesn't want to lose her expertise.

Maxine goes on, "Let's go with the story..."

**_Flashback..._**

_"My inscription was quick, and I had a chance to wander around Hong Kong, where I bought some souvenirs for my uncles, and a Chinese tunic, I wanted to be presentable for the final ceremony._

_Then I returned to the hotel where I would stay, where I met a girl, Dana O' Rilley, I learned that she would also participate, and we started chatting a bit, and from there was born a great friendship, for even today we are friends, and accompanied me during my Cancer._

_Although we were adversaries, the presentations were made;_

_"Hello... I'm Dana O'Rilley. And stretched out her hand, I reciprocate the gesture, "Maxine Carrigan." Dana replies, "I have all the pleasure! Are you here to compete?" I nodded, "Yes, I was invited to Compete!" The other one raises a brow, "Oh?" I've outlined a smile, "it's a long story." The other one just says, "I'm going to participate too, it'll be fun!" I agreed right away, and I noticed she had a funny accent._

_And I remembering she saying, "we are adversaries... But nothing prevents me from having friends! " I answered with a twinkle in my eyes, "It's true, Dana... how about we get something to drink? " The both of us went to the bar where we ordered our drinks, as well as some food, I drank a pure whiskey, and Dana a Martini, and when she saw me drinking it sketches a smile, "I see You like whiskey." I nodded, "Whisky and Vodka are my drinks of choice, and if I had the opportunity I would love to take the two bottles, just to have at home!"_

_Dana asks, "Where are you from?" I took a sip of my whiskey, "I'm American, born in Detroit." And I took another sip of that whiskey in the glass, and my curiosity spoke, " You are from where Dana? I think your accent it's funny! " She replies, "Well, I'm Scottish, natural from Edinburgh!" And I asked another question, "Do you practice what modalities?" She answers me, "Boxing and Judo." I also told her mine, and she only replies to me, "it will be an honor to fight with you, if not beat you at least we made a good friendship!" And we toasted, "Let us have fun and toast our friendship!" And we kept talking until it was time to go to bed._

_The next morning I got up very early and did my usual routine...when arrived there I wore my Gi and a top so that they could see the tattoo of my Dojo, I wrapped my wrists and fists with bandages, and put the red sash that was given to me on my the waist! When I get out of the locker room, my guide just tells me, "Ready Miss Carrigan?" I nodded my head, "Great, shall we walk?" And I followed him, "Of course!" The rules were explained to me, and I absorbed the information well, for now, it would only be qualifiers._

_When I got there I sat in the place I was destined for, and I saw fighters who practiced various styles of martial arts, from Capoeira to Krav-Maga._

_That competition was for the female category, although there were for men but that I also wanted to watch shortly._

_So I felt something, Dana had touched me on the shoulder, "Good morning Maxine, ready for the fights today?" I gave a big smile, "Yup!" And we kept talking, and she showed me her yellow sash, "maybe we'll face each other." I just told her, "and we're going to do our best to provide a good show." _

_Meanwhile, we saw a heavily tattooed woman, dressed in black, with a terrifying look, Dana speaks low, "that's the current champion, Anya Ivanovitch!" I studied the new character, feeling something negative about her, Dana realizes, "You're not wrong... It is very fearsome, it is no longer the first time it kills in this kind of competitions. " I raised a brow, "What do you mean?!" Dana explains, "in the last Kumite severely injured an opponent, did not help it, she just watched the opponent die!" I was so shocked, "She's crazy!" Dana nods, "I agree with you, she's a freak!" I closed my eyes, inspiring deep, "That's why I want to be prepared._

_Let's watch the playoffs and learn from them okay? " Dana nodded, "right."_

_After a spectacle with fire and flags, the older organizer rises to begin to make the speech;_

_Welcome, warriors from all over the world._

_Today they are part of a tradition that began hundreds of years ago._

_The Kumite began first by Koru-Kai, the Black Dragon Society, to test the skill in the combat and the spirit of its members._

_Every 5 years the best fighters of the various schools will face in full-contact, emerging a winner, the superior warrior, the champion._

_The Koru-Kai has joined international competitions as a defender of a powerful and rich heritage._

_After three days of fighting, a fighter will emerge as the best..._

_May the Best fighter WIN!_

_From there the qualifiers begin and everyone strives to win, but much is on the way._

_I spent the first round, as well as Dana, "how wonderful we both have been qualified!" And they embrace, then we come to pass the other, "As well Anya!" The fighters are leaving the premises, and I'm going to my quarters, I needed a little rest._

_You know I have a habit of meditating, for it helps to concentrate my energy, to use in my day-to-day as well as to lighten the mind, and I was doing it for some hours... Well until it's dinnertime._

_While I was doing it I heard knocking on the door, going to open it, Dana shows up, with a bag of food, "I thought you liked eating Asian food!" And come in, while I set the table, "Thanks for showing up." And the dinner is served, and I enjoyed every inch of the food, it's been so long since I ate Chinese food._

_"You were awesome, Maxine loved your performance!" Watched Dana, and I just said a little bit hopeful, "I'd love to fight you, at least to have a little fun!" Dana smiles, "me too, I know you fight with honor. You do everything to play fair! " I was touched, a stranger had praised me, "thank you, Dana._

_And I apologized in advance, in case I hurt you. " Dana replies, "Don't worry!" And we continue to enjoy the food._

_She just says, "I'd rather you win the Kumite instead of that lunatic because you're a good sportsman!" I just told her a little reticent, "I doubt it." Dana only says with optimism, "you will win this Kumite, trust your fighting skills!" I was simply amazed by the words of Dana, "Thank you." At the end of eating, Dana helped me with the cleaning of the room and the dishes, finally left, you know… the next day things would be very difficult!_

_The next morning, I did my usual routine, and I mediated a little bit until it was almost time for the tournament to begin, Dana appears._

_When she sees me meditating as I usually do, she made a very funny remark, "How can you meditate in this way?_

_I don't know how this is going to affect the way you have sex! " All because I was suspended in two small wooden benches, I opened my eyes, listening, "Let's go... The Kumite is about to begin! " I got out of my position going with Dana to the compound._

_The second round began, and I had shown my value to opponents, for they were very good, Dana loved my way of fighting._

_Then it's Dana's turn, her opponent was Anya, I, on the other hand, feared the worst! And I watched the fight, praying._

_Dana goes straight to the attack, trying to disarm the opponent's defenses, and apparently manages, and consequently lowers the defense, "Dana, don't lower your defense, keep attacking her!" I yelled, "I beat her!" It says, but when I screamed to be careful it was too late, Anya gets up, runs into her, giving her a precise punch, Dana goes to the ground, bleeding a lot! _

_Anya pulls out of Dana the blue ribbon that adorning her head, and she's watching the other one bleed out, but I got out of there going to the tatami, then I wasn't a paramedic yet, but I knew first-aid, I tried to stop her from bleeding to death._

**_"A doctor please, this competitor is in danger of life!"_**_ In a matter of seconds, they're picking up Dana, taking her to the infirmary, and her life is saved, I went after the stretcher-makers._

_1 hour later I was in my friend's room, which is connected to life support by saying, "I'm going to end this Anya's race, Dana, for you!" _

_The competitions continue, and Anya... well... Kills a competitor, and when the referee saw, signaled to the members of the Koru-Kai, who stood up turning his back to her, followed the public, then looks at me saying, "You'll be next, you'll end up like your friend!" Tell me while points at the ribbon that adorned her leg, and get out of there._

_The playoffs end, and who's left? Well it was me and Anya, and our confrontation would be the next day, I had to prepare well if I wanted to beat that maniac... But I had to clear my head._

_I went to the room, prepared a special bath, with dressing salts, my muscles were sore due to the fights, I took advantage to clean the wounds, "Thank God it is almost finished... I will face that maniac! " And I close my eyes relaxing a little so that the body absorbs the healing solutions that are in the water!_

_At the end of 15 minutes I dressed for the night, but first I ate a light meal, going to bed._

_The next morning I did the usual, moments later pops up the guide that takes me to the enclosure._

_When I got there, I sat down waiting to be called by the referee, then I looked around and knew I was the favorite, as I said before I fought with passion and honor, but they also bet on Anya._

_We've been called to the Tatami who's leaning on both sides, so the referee gives the signal to greet us, but Anya just says, "Now us... I'll break you like I did your friend! " I just didn't call the girl's threats, "Try!" _

_The referee screams to begin, and we begin to measure ourselves, I was in a position of perfect defense, my opponent tried to break my defense, but without success, then attacks me, and I defended myself valiantly._

_The audience is silent, watching us fight, it seemed like we were dancing, our movements were synchronized._

_I defended myself the opponents ' blows, blocking with the hands or feet, giving powerful kicks in the opponent, but something happens..._

_Anya's sick of the fight, it's lasting a long time, never thought I was that good at fighting and decides to act against me, cheating._

_I kicked her, and Anya falls to her knees, the perfect opportunity to do what she wants, so I felt something in my eyes... Had blinded me for a moment, but it was not natural... Something burned and I tried to remove the dust that blinded me._

_I couldn't see my opponent... Who took the perfect opportunity to take me down for good, enjoying, "Where's Your defense?" Anya strikes me from all sides without having a chance to defend myself._

_"She'll kill me if I don't react!" Thought, so I managed to find an open... And I'll do a sweep on the opponent, who falls._

_I fell on my knees... Screaming of pain and anger, for failing to see the opponent... But I had to stay calm if I wanted to beat that maniac, so I closed my eyes, starting to remember the training I had with Chin-Lung as well as his words, "my daughter... Trust the training you've had... Use the Chi. "I acted._

_Then I felt a vibe, and I would support Anya's blow, even blind I managed to defend all of Anya's attacks, "How can you do that?!" Questions very surprised!_

_I went to the attack..._

_They all saw my dexterity, and they became more astonished when they saw Anya holding my foot at the breast level, and the somersault I gave in the air hitting Anya in the process, I heard one of them say, _**_"Did you see that?"_**_ Everyone saw me fight with passion, and Anya had no chance, couldn't defend herself, "it's... It's impossible, you were beaten! " I gave her a straight kick, which makes Anya lose balance and Fall " _

_I ran to give her the final blow, and I grabbed her in the head ready to break her neck, screaming, "_**_say it."_**_ Silence, "_**_Say it!"_**_ I shouted again, _**_"Say it!"_**_ So I heard from Anya's mouth, _

**_"MATÉ." _**

_Then I took out Dana's ribbon that adorned Anya's leg._

_And the public rejoices, I had won the Kumite, on the other hand, I took Dana's blue ribbon, telling to my opponent, "I had someone who reminded me!" I left the ring after I was declared champion by the referee._

_Then there was a ceremony where I was declared the best fighter, and I received the ceremonial Katana... It was a great honor for me._

_Then I went running to the infirmary, followed by my guide, I was better in my eyes, went to see Dana, "I heard you gave a monumental beating to that lunatic!" I smile, "Yup." My guide only said, "and defeated her!" Dana had kept her eyes open, "Wow... Did you take it out of the ring? " The guide only responds to him, "Nop... Did her much worse! " Dana looks at her, "Tell me Maxi!" The guide responds, "made her say, Maté." _

_I returned to her the Blue ribbon, "next time see if you don't lose your outfit when you're fighting!" My friend gets moved by saying, "In fact, you're a true friend, if you need... I will come to you, wherever you are, and perhaps we will meet in the next Kumite. " And we embraced, for it had been born a great friendship._

_And when I returned, I honored my master...By giving him the ceremonial sword I had received!"_

**_End of Flashback _**

WillyKat just says, "Wow..." She turns to everyone saying;

"You know, that's where you could see who knew how to fight, and who was serious, and I can tell all you one thing!" Lion-O asks, "What, Maxine?" She says something that shocks them, "The Lunatacks or the mutants had no chance!" Tygra looks at her, "Really?" She waves, "Oh yes... They wouldn't even have a chance if they participated! " Linx-O feels she's right, but who's talking is Pumyra, "They use weapons or powers?" Maxine crosses her arms on the table, "Yes... That's right! There was pure combat, the mind and the body were used. " Bengali knows what Maxine says, "It's true, without their weapons or powers they're nothing!" But Maxine replies, "The only one who might have a chance would be Mumm-Ra, I've already fought him... And does not untangle badly. " Then adds, "in martial arts they also use weapons, but there in that Kumite was not allowed."

Lion-O notices that she smiles, closes her eyes, and hears, "it was important for me to participate in that ancient tradition, as well as to feel the smells, meet new people, taste their food and make friendships!" Panthro looks at her, "and have you thought about participating in this one?" She begins to ponder the answer, "No... But I can watch, and who knows I can participate in the next!

But I will enjoy buying a Gi, and other material related to martial arts! " Everyone says, "and we go with you to watch, and if Mumm-Ra and company show up… ! " Maxine adds, "We will kick their arses… but Mumm-Ra is mine!" General laughter.

Maxine remembers more things with them, but the Kumite in which she participated was in her memory...

End.

* * *

_Well, Folks in the first story I referred that she had entered some competitions and didn't win, but I forgot to mention this one, and she won that Kumite!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, Thanks!_


End file.
